


Extra Help

by sommeil



Series: After School [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Double Penetration, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sommeil/pseuds/sommeil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol's been unable to hang out with Baekhyun after school on Friday, ever since he started seeing Mr. Wu for "extra help". Baekhyun won't be able to believe his eyes when he goes to find him after school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Help

The last bell had rung, signaling the end of the school day. It was Friday, and of course, many of the students and faculty where rushing to leave and go home. Mr. Wu was barely able to keep a grip on his class as everyone stood up to leave.

“Don’t forget to read chapter ten, alright?” going unnoticed by most of the students. “You might have a reading quiz on Monday!” was the last threat he gave as the last of the students shuffled out. One student remained at his desk, texting. Mr. Wu paid no attention and strode over to shut the door.

“hey wanna hang?”

“sorry baek, can’t. i get xtra help after school from wu, remember?”

Chanyeol set his phone into his school bag and walked over to Mr. Wu, who was leaning against the desk patiently. It’s been a month now since him and the teacher had started their weekly, after-school fuck sessions. How could he resist? It was a little weird at first, Chanyeol would admit, when his teacher first suggested it. But truthfully, he was a bit of a slut and Mr. Wu was pretty good looking, with a nice cock to boot: if fucking him was all it took to get a better grade in his class, Chanyeol was down.

“still? you aren’t doing that bad in that class, are you? you been doin this for a while…” Baekhyun kept texting. Fallen into his school bag, Chanyeol couldn’t hear the buzz of his phone. “why don’t i just drop by? i can wait for you…”

 

“Still wanna do this?” Mr. Wu asked. Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled and he gave him a warm smile.

“Of course!  Don’t tell me you’re getting tired of it?”

“No! I just, well…I don’t wanna be taking advantage of you or anything…I mean, the first time I asked, it  _was_  pretty – “ Before he could finish his sentence, Chanyeol already had his hand grazing over the teacher’s pants, trying to unzip them as fast as possible.

“Don’t worry about it,” he winked and slowly got down onto his knees. Mr. Wu was already half hard, excited for the warmth of his student’s mouth. Chanyeol eagerly engulfed his teacher, who chuckled at the sight.

“You’re like a hungry puppy,” he said as he began to grow quickly. Chanyeol looked up and smiled. “I can see your tail wagging.”

 

 

Baekhyun sighed as he rounded the corner down the hall, heading for Mr. Wu’s door.

“I don’t get why this kid needs to go there on a Friday afternoon…” he mumbled to himself. As he walked up to the room, he saw that the door was shut and the tiny little curtain Mr. Wu made blocking the tiny window in the door. He put it up there to keep students from getting distracted from movement in the busy hallway, so it made sense it was still down when Chanyeol was in there. Baekhyun’s hand reached out for the doorknob, but stopped when he heard a deep moan, followed by a distinct popping noise, and then a laugh. Out of curiosity, Baekhyun shifted his body around to try and look through a part of the window the curtain didn't cover. He could only peek through a little bit of the bottom window, but he could make out one person on their knees in front of a person standing up. It looked suspiciously like...

“Make me gag.”

T _hat voice sounds like...Chanyeol's?_  Baekhyun thought, nervously turning away from the door. His thoughts raced when his mind happened upon the possiblity that Chanyeol is sucking Mr. Wu's dick right now.

“What the fuck? Is this what he’s been doing every Friday?” His cheeks turned red. Partially embarrassed by the sight, and partially angered that his best friend was fucking the teacher. If this has been doing on as long as he thought it was, it was even cutting into  _their_ after school fuck time – last week Chanyeol was twenty minutes late. Baekhyun felt a pang of jealousy. His eyebrows furrowed as he stepped back from the door and braced himself. Rushing forward, he hit the door with the amount of force to knock Mr. Wu’s blinds off. Baekhyun watched the two jump as their horrified faces immediately went to the door. Chanyeol shot up off his knees like a rocket and the teacher quickly tried to zip his pants back up. Baekhyun’s pissed off demeanor quickly disappeared from behind the window as he took off down the hall. Chanyeol tore the door open and went after him.

“Baek!” he called. Chanyeol got unnerved, as the teenage boy refused to stop walking away – whether he was trying to leave the school, or walk to the office, he was not sure, and didn’t want to find out. The towering boy quickly put the shorter one in a headlock and dragged him back to the classroom.

“Stop! Get off of me!” Baekhyun groaned, thrashing around and making a ruckus. Chanyeol put his hand over his mouth to quiet him down until they got into the classroom, where he was thrown down onto the ground. Before he could get up, Chanyeol straddled him and pinned his arms down. Mr. Wu stood in the corner.

“Get….off me…Chanyeol! Stop it!” Baekhyun continued to struggle while Chanyeol looked down at him, a concerned look spread across his face. Baek could feel the tall boy’s boner poking into his stomach.

“How much of that did you see?” Chanyeol asked. Baek turned his head away, still feeling a little pissed off and jealous.

“Enough,” he pouted. Chanyeol pressed his hands into him harder.

“How much?”

“You sucking him off on your knees like a whore. What the hell, Chanyeol? Who else are you sucking off? Are you fucking him too? I thought we had something going here, man.”

“I…I didn’t know you wanted it to be exclusive!” Chanyeol answered. “I thought you just wanted to be fuckbuddies.” Baek sat up and rubbed his arms as Chanyeol crawled off him. “Besides, I was just doing this to…boost my grade.” He laughed at himself. Baek stared at him, one eyebrow cocked.

“You’re fucking the teacher for grades?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “I mean, hey, why not? Easy enough, right?”

“Yeah. _Easy_.” Baek grouchily looked away.

“Look, Baek, come on, why don’t you just join us?” Chanyeol stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up with him. Baekhyun stopped him.

“Fine, but, just suck  _me_  off for now, okay?” Without waiting for an answer, Chanyeol was pushed to the ground and a soft dick was shoved into his mouth. Desperate to keep all this a secret and his best friend happy, he got to work right away.

 

Mr. Wu and Baekhyun would agree; Chanyeol is pretty talented with his mouth. He was pretty good at not gagging when you shoved your dick to the back of his throat (though it was still pretty hot when he did). The teacher stood in the corner jacking himself off, watching the two teen boys. His heart sped up slightly at the fact that they had just gotten caught, and they easily could’ve just gotten in trouble for it. But then, he also wondered how he managed to pull this off – having two horny teen boys going at it in his room. The pissed off Baekhyun and eager Chanyeol made for a great show, too. He knew that his student was loving this: Baek had an iron grip on the back of Chanyeol’s skull, grasping his hair as he pulled him up and down his cock, trying his best to choke him. After a certain point, Baekhyun just slammed his mouth down to the base of his cock and kept him there. Though he wasn’t huge, Baek was still pretty impressive. He was clearly filling Chanyeol’s mouth and hitting the back of his throat. Thirty seconds passed and Baek still didn’t let up. Chanyeol was clearly struggling to hold on, but was trying to make it through like a champ. Drool pooled out from his bottom lip and eyes became wet. Baek ripped Chanyeol off and his dick came out with a pop. As Chanyeol gasped for air, tears rolled down his eyes. Baek pulled him by the hair to make the boy look at him.

“You like it rough, do you?” he asked with a snarl. Chanyeol smiled and nodded delightfully, a mixture of drool and possibly pre-come leaking from his cheek, onto his blazer. “Of course you do, slut. You love being called that too, don’t you?” Once again, Chanyeol nodded happily. Baek softened a little, smiling at his friend. One couldn’t stay mad at that dope for long, especially when he’s on his knees, eager to slobber all over your cock. With his other hand, Baek wiped at Chanyeol’s cheek, and pat at it for a few moments before giving it a gentle slap. He looked back up and smiled, urging Baek to do it again.

“Harder, Baek!”

Baekhyun let out a giggle as he slapped him once more, this time harder. He did this a few more times, using more force with each slap.

“You like being treated like a fuck toy, huh?” he jeered, pulling the boy up by his hair. “Just some whore to be used by your horny friend and your pervert teacher…”

Chanyeol flashed Mr. Wu a devilish smile before smashing his lips onto Baekhyun’s, grinding their hips together in the process. The pre-come was starting to leak through Chanyeol’s underwear. Baekhyun broke away while Chanyeol moved to his neck, sucking on the collarbone. He slid his pants down to his knees and then instructed his friend to do the same.

“Come on, take your pants off man. Slutty little Chanyeol needs to be fucked, right?” Baekhyun said as he threw the boy’s pants across the room. The entire time he had been leaning against the desk like Mr. Wu was earlier, but now he spun the two of them around to switch places. He folded Chanyeol over the desk and looked around. Next to Mr. Wu, Baek spotted some lotion and hand sanitizer that was kept out for the students to use.

“Hey, Wu. Toss me that,” he spoke casually. The teacher, still jacking off on the side, grabbed the bottle and threw it across the room.

“Alright, now stick your ass out,” Baek asked. As he pumped some lotion into his fingers, Chanyeol used both hands to grab a cheek and put his asshole on display for his friend and teacher.

“What a slutty little fuck you are, showing us your hole like that. I bet you can’t wait to get fucked, huh?” Baekhyun said as he began to slide a finger in.

“Mm-hmm!” Chanyeol nodded. He moaned and wriggled against Baekhyun’s hand as he slid a couple more fingers in, warming him up for what was next.

“Do you let Mr. Wu fuck you raw?” he asked. Chanyeol nodded again. Baekhyun felt his cock twitch at the thought of Chanyeol letting his teacher spill his seed inside of him. “I think it’s time you treat me to that, too, slut.” Switching their places once again, Baekhyun hopped on the desk, dick nearly straight in the air. He faced Chanyeol towards him and motioned for him to come onto the desk as well. Pumping some more lotion into his hand, Baek spread it into his length. Without even having to say anything, Chanyeol pushed his friends cock up his ass. The two teenagers moaned and Baekhyun began to thrust his hips into the air, the sound of flesh slapping echoing throughout the room. Beads of sweat rolling off Chanyeol’s forehead would hit him in the face every now and then. Mr. Wu could feel his dick pulsing in his hand – he wanted some action, fast. Cautiously, he made his way over to the boys. Baekhyun stopped thrusting and let the rest of his body rest against the desk. Because they weren’t on the desk lengthwise, his head hung off the edge.

“Come on, Chanyeol, fuck me. Show me how much you want it.” Chanyeol let out a desperate groan and began moving himself up and down. Baekhyun noticed Mr. Wu approaching and reached out for his cock, bringing it to his mouth. The teacher closed his eyes and moaned as Baekhyun took the entire length expertly – no gagging, no tears.

“Shit, Park. Are you and all your friends like this?"

“Just us,” Chanyeol smiled. Baekhyun quickly slipped in an extra finger while Chanyeol’s ring slid up and down his cock.

“Come on, Mr. Wu. You like fucking students?” Baek smirked. Mr. Wu looked down. “Face fuck me like you do to Chanyeol!” he said with a smile that rivaled his friends. Positioning himself behind the desk, he slowly inserted his cock into Baekhyun’s mouth. He swallowed it right up almost immediately. As the teacher moved in and out of his mouth, Baekhyun inserted another finger into Chanyeol. At first, he wanted to just screw his buddy himself, but as he watched Mr. Wu jack off in the corner, he got another idea. And he knew Chanyeol would be daring enough to want to try it. After a couple minutes, he pushed the teacher away to speak.

“Hey, Chanyeol, you’re getting a little loose down there…Mr. Wu, think you can tighten things up a bit?” he winked. Chanyeol stopped sliding up and down and leaned over Baek.

“Are…are you trying to do what I think you’re trying to do?” he breathed. Baek closed his eyes and smiled.

“Of course! Come on, Chanyeol! Doesn’t that sound hot? Two dicks up your ass?” He held Chanyeol as he moved slightly reposition himself so his head wasn’t hanging off the desk. “Hurry up, Wu.”

Mr. Wu didn’t need to be told twice. He put a hand on Chanyeol’s neck to brace himself and carefully rubbed his already-occupied hole before letting the head of his dick slide in. The moans and gasps from all three of them rung throughout the room. Chanyeol was the loudest.

“Oh my god.... _shit,_ ” he breathed and buried his face into Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun let his fingers tangle through the boy’s hair.

“Too much for you, slut?” he jeered playfully.

“It…feels…so…good…ughh…it feels so good I think I might pass out,” he moaned. Mr. Wu bit the boy’s neck playfully and spoke into his ear.

“What a good student,” he said, sliding out and slamming back in. Baekhyun cried out this time. The feeling of his cock up his best friend’s asshole while his teacher’s snuggled in was out this world. “Letting your teacher and your friend stuff their cocks up your tight little ass.” The teacher slammed in out and once more, and soon Chanyeol became a drooling, near-sobbing mess. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he cried out.

“Ugh, please Mr. Wu…”

“Please what, Mr. Park?” he asked. It was mostly him doing the fucking now – the tight fit made it a little hard to maneuver, and though Baek wanted to be rough, he didn’t quite want to tear his friend in half. Mr. Wu doing the work was enough to drive him up the wall.

“Fuck me!” he pleaded. The teacher chuckled and kissed his neck as he began thrusting steadily in and out, his moaning becoming guttural, almost like growls. Chanyeol was starting to become a little loud.

“Shh, quiet down, slut. Do you want someone to hear us? You’ll get all of us in trouble, plus everyone will figure out what a huge whore you are. Come on, shhh.” Baekhyun grinned as he popped his fingers into his friend’s mouth. “Clean my fingers off?” At first Chanyeol was hesitant, but then he thought, fuck it, and graciously sucked on his fingers. As this happened, Mr. Wu reached around and began to pinch his nipples.

“Fuck, I can’t take it anymore. I’m about to come soon,” Chanyeol moaned.

“Not yet, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun smiled. “Let us come first. Slut comes last.”

“Fine…” he groaned. Suddenly, Mr. Wu began to thrust a little faster. Tears fell from Chanyeol’s eyes: Baekhyun began thrusting as well and sometimes both of them would hit his g-spot. Mr. Wu reached around and began to jack him off, too – the pleasure was almost too much.

Suddenly, Chanyeol could feel his ass filling with a warm liquid and Mr. Wu moaned into his ear as he came. “Yeah, slut, you live off of this don’t you? Come inside him, Mr. Byun! He’s hungry.” The teacher encouraged. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol and began to quicken his pace. He grunted and panted, and finally, with one last loud moan, spilled his seed into his friend’s hole. Chanyeol came as well, his own come getting all over him and Baek’s stomach. Mr. Wu had pulled out by now, but perched on the desk next to the two boys as they collapsed into one another, panting for air. As Baekhyun slid out, both his and Mr. Wu’s white, sticky come pooled out of Chanyeol’s asshole, running down onto Baek and then onto the desk. Without even being prompted, Chanyeol climbed off the desk in order to lap it up.

“You are such a dirty fucking slut, Chanyeol.” He laughed as he pulled his friend by the hair and began to rub his face into the mess. Baekhyun smiled and turned to Mr. Wu, who had by now, gotten his clothes back on.

“So, teacher, mind if I drop by for a little ‘extra help’, too?”

If Baekhyun knew how dirty Chanyeol could be, he would’ve started staying after school a long time ago.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this one haha. Please let me know if you liked it or if you have any suggestions, ideas, etc. I think I may also write a Baek/Kris one as a third part to this series.


End file.
